Annoying Orange: Ask Orange 2: Toast Busters!
Transcript: Carrot Orange: Hey hey fruit lovers, I am back, and I''ve got a whole new set of questions from you guo answer! Includinkkihtfguj of my favourites! This 1. Daneboe: Tater Hater asks, (reading) QUESTION: Why does pretty much everything explode? Orange: Come on, tater hater, not everything in the kitchen explodes, just look at that carrot, he hasn't blown up yet! Carrot: (laugh) ''Yeah, guys, I haven't exploded.. ''(explosion the game) Daneboe: It's time for Ask Orange! Lightbulb Oranges Orange: Alright, guys, let's get to the questions. And like Midget Apple! Keep them short! (laughing) Midget Apple: HEEEEEY!!!! Daneboe: (reading) QUESTION: �������� 'Justin Norman Utz '''how many oranges does it take to screw in a lightbulb??? Orange: ''(lightblub in a seen grunts) ''YAY! We did it! Now how many of us are here again? Orange #6: 617! Orange: Wow, looks like we've a really bright future! Oranges: ''(laughing) What Happened To Pizza? Daneboe: Pokemonbolt asks, (reading) QUESTION: what happend to pizza Orange: Awwww. You know him! He's always gone in thirty minutes or less! (laugh) Can You Jump Daneboe: (reads) QUESTION: Can You Jump? Orange: Nope, but I can peel out! (swirls very fast, he rolled very fast by an accident, he crashes, and the record scratches WAZZUP-ING Daneboe reads) Wazzzzzzzzuppppp Orange and Daneboe QUESTION: WASSUP!??!?!....:P Orange: Wazzzzzzzzuuuuubbbbbb?????? Daneboe and Orange: WAAZZZZZZ (UUUUUUU) UUUUUU (UUUUUUUU) UUUUUUUU (UUUUUP?!) Daneboe: (reading) QUESTION: what is your FAVORITE game? Orange: Huuuuh. Lemme think, I think it is, WAASSSUUUUUUU-- Can You Squish A Squash? Daneboe: (reading) QUESTION: can you squish a squash Orange: Probably not. But I can scare a Pear! Pear: Did somebody say my oh oh AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Squash: (drops himself beside) ''EWWW! That's scary! ''(Pear's screaming stops as keeps Daneboe reads) Godzilla Daneboe: Brandon asks, (reading) QUESTION: �������������� 'Brandon Gomez '''hey orange would you pick a fight with godzilla Orange: Sure, Hey, Hey, Godzilla, You've got lizard breath! ''(laughs) Watermelon: Oh. For cryin' out loud, I'm a Watermelon. Not Godzilla! Orange: No, not you, Godzilla! Watermelon: What? (Godzilla growls, the with his own and screams. And he crushing, Daneboe reading.) Is Marshmallow A Boy Or A Girl? Daneboe: Seriously, (reading) QUESTION: SERIOUSLY, is marshmallow a boy or a girl.. no really..... Orange: Hey, Hey, Marshmallow. We have got a question for you. Marshmallow (Adventures in Science): YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! I love questions! Orange: It's a really important question that all the fans wanna know! Marshmallow: OK. What's it? Orange? Orange: WASSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Oh That's Easy Me Hahahaha Daneboe: (reads) QUESTION: who is your favorite youtuber? Orange: Oh, that's easy, ME! (Laughing) Squash Peaunt Daneboe: (reading) QUESTION: dude why does every person on you show et cut in half Orange: No. They don't all get cut in half. Some get scorched, (Peanut scorched, some) ''some get blended, ''(Peanut blended) ''and some get squashed, right, Peanut? Peanut: Oh no... ''(squashes by accident) Squash: EEEEEEEEW! Not again! Toast Busters Daneboe: Yummyfood663 says, (reads) QUESTION: make a vid called toast busters (music plays, Orange, Pear and Midget Apple hours ago Toast Busters's action upbeat) Orange:OK! Let's do it guys. Pear: OK, Orange. Whatever you do? Don't cross the streams! Orange: You mean like this? (sucked the Midget Apple: "NO NO!" Pear: "DON'T DON'T!" Midget Apple: "NO!" glow came out of the toast, and the Pear and Midget Apple screaming, large explosion) ''WHOA!! That guy's toast! ''(laughing, large thump sound came on) Midget Apple: Uuuuuu, guys? Marshmallow: (laughs) ''Buildings taste like candy! ''(eats two buildings, and they screen shows in, all scream, Orange and Pear kitchen) Orange: So that does it for this episode of Ask Orange, make sure to leave me more questions in the comments below, do it now, ask for a question, do it! PLEASE?! Pear: Yes! Please! Leave some questions so he stops askin'! Orange: Yeah, what Pear said! (Orange laughs, Pear groans) ''Oh, and one more thing! The brand ''(paincks) voted ''on the facebook ''(speak) ''jcp.com. And, Hey! Let's give ''(paincks) ''below, give me thumbs, ''(paincking to he just kind video) ''free TSHIRT! So start leavin" ''(paincking) ''questions: AND SOME ANSWERS!! ''(laughs) (end credits rolls)